


I punish Tox for her homophobic Shuichi sins ASMR

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But then I realized, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Shuichi Saihara, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, and so we have this lovely little thingamajig, can you hear my internal screaming?, originally I was just gonna write Tox amacha crack since I know she dislikes amacha, the author has no braincells anymore, what if I just made the antithesis of her fic?, where Shuichi drowns in pride flags and glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Here I was, thinking I was gonna have a normal night of going to bed early for once so I can do my work early next morning. But no! I have to see the words "homophobic Shuichi" as the title of a fic with my own two eyes!Fuck you, Tox. I could be doing the homework I procrastinated on right now. I hope you're happy, cause this Shuichi I wrote is.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	I punish Tox for her homophobic Shuichi sins ASMR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homophobic Shuichi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096704) by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple). 



Shuichi skateboarded down the hall, looking for one of his many boyfriends to kiss. Today was a special day – not for any particular reason, but Shuichi had decided it was a special day, and thus it was. Whatever he says goes, obviously. He killed god and took his throne ages ago!

"Woo," Shuichi cheered quietly to himself as he jumped down a flight of stairs, landing perfectly on his skateboard. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective or some bullshit like that."

Kaede watched him skate by with concern in her eyes. "Shuichi? You've got, uh..."

"Glitter in my hair?" Shuichi paused only momentarily, grinning at Kaede and giving a shake of his head. Glitter cascaded around him like colorful dandruff. "I know!" And with that, Shuichi Saihagay skated off once again.

"There goes that Saihagay," Kaede said, shaking her own head. "Being the gay we all wish we could be."

Soon, Shuichi spotted his boyfriend Kaito, and skated up to him. "Kaito!"

Kaito glanced at him from where he'd been contemplating thermodynamics in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, hey s–"

Kaito didn't even get a chance to finish his greeting before Shuichi was pulling him close, grinning against his lips in a kiss that made Kaito gasp. Eyes wide, he could see Shuichi's eyes sparkling with satisfaction at having finally surprised him, and Kaito smirked, pulling him further into the kiss before biting his bottom lip roughly and pulling away.

Now Kaito had glitter on him too, and Shuichi's work here was done. "Thanks for the kiss, dear! See you at training!" And Shuichi was gone.

The next boyfriend of his Shuichi saw was Kokichi, who also happened to have glitter in his hair. Kokichi spotted him coming and his face lit up in a grin, letting Shuichi know he knew exactly what Shuichi was planning. Shuichi pushed off the ground, going as fast as he safely could on his board –

And just as he passed Kokichi, Kokichi darted in and snuck a peck off his lips. The warmth was only there a second; the closeness sparking for only an instant. Kokichi was there, and then he wasn't, and Shuichi held a finger to his lips in a rush of affection.

...

Welp! That was enough cheesiness for one boyfriend encounter. Time to find the rest of his squad!

Shuichi did a flip on his skateboard through the power of Gay, and by hacking into the space-time continuum managed to teleport directly to two more of his boyfriends.

"Oh hey, babe," Rantaro greeted, completely unphased by Shuichi using the trick one of Rantaro's sisters taught him, while Korekiyo stared at him with eyes so wide they looked like they might pop out of his skull. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" Shuichi said cheerfully, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Rantaro's cheek. Rantaro chuckled and held Shuichi's face in one hand before he could turn away, giving him a deeper kiss on the lips. For a moment, they were in sync, closing their eyes and just enjoying each other's presence, and then they slowly pulled away, beaming at each other with hearts in their eyes.

"How do you two have hearts in your eyes?" asked Korekiyo, the only one with any braincells left.

"Don't question it," Rantaro advised, and Shuichi quickly stole a kiss from Korekiyo before doing an Ollie into the ether.

There, in the void, Shuichi found his final boyfriend: Gonta, the god of gentlemans. Having already become a god of his own long ago, Shuichi barely paused to bow before he skated into Gonta's domain.

As expected, Gonta was tending to his garden as bugs of all kinds did the Macarena around him. Gonta turned as he heard the sound of Shuichi's skateboard, smiling warmly at Shuichi and waving with one hand.

"Hello, Shuichi!"

"Hi, Gonta," Shuichi said, hopping off his skateboard. "Can I kiss you?"

Gonta blushed, but bent down all the same. "Of course!" he said, and Shuichi gave him a soft kiss on the lips, enjoying the sensation while it lasted before stepping back. Gonta giggled, and fifteen butterflies landed on Shuichi's hair, entranced by the glitter.

"Is there anything Gonta can help you with, Shuichi?"

"Nah, I just wanted to kiss you. Now the story's gonna end, since I kissed all my boyfriends."

"Now the story –?"

And just like that Shuichi became god of the gays and the author forgot to add saiibo the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi: *jumps off a countertop* I'm gay


End file.
